She Looks So Perfect
by badfanfictionaire
Summary: Stydia is probably my favorite ship, so this fic had to happen eventually. Inspired by the song "She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer. Set sometime in Season 1 (I guess?)
1. American Apparel Underwear

_**They say we're too young now to amount to anything else. But look around, we work too damn, hard for this just to give it up now. If you don't swim, you'll drown; but don't move, honey…**_

"I'm usually not that stressed about exams but I honestly don't think I can pass this. I mean, I've been studying for two hours, and I have you here to help me, which should really be distracting but its not because I keep imagining you having lizard legs so I can stop myself from being attracted to you… Which was so not my point, but anyway, all I'm saying is that this is hopeless…"

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, staring at me with that bored but smirky expression she does so well, "I will not let you fail this bio exam."

"Good, because I've been working way too hard to fail this, and I need to pass this to stay on the lacrosse team because coach will definitely be angry if I don't do well so I mean this is really -"

"Stiles!" she barked, cutting me off sharply, her green eyes annoyed. "You are not going to fail, stop talking like that. Focus!"

I sighed and settled back into my chair, "Okay, okay. Sorry. Lizard legs… Sorry."

"Okay, so list the parts of the cell."

"Mitochondria, cell wall, cell membrane, nucleus…"

"There's a few more," Lydia urged.

But my brain was scurrying to a million different topics and I couldn't think of the rest. It was bad enough Lydia had actually agreed to help me for this exam. I was nervous to be in the same room with her for fear I'd do something stupid. It was only making it worse that she was sitting on _my_ bed because she'd agreed to come to_ my_ house. I mean, she looked so cute sitting on my comforter with her legs dangling over the side. Her high heels kicked off to the side, jacket on the floor with her backpack. She looked comfortable, and I wanted to sit next to her on the bed and play with her hair and appreciate her… But I had to study.

"Stiles, come on! How could you forget cytoplasm? You said that one was your favorite because it sounded like a superhero."

"It does," I replied, "Look! It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's… Cytoplasm!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Okay, you're right, you're going to fail the exam."

"No come on!" I whined, "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted. I forgot to take my Adderall this morning." _And it doesn't help that you look stunning in that blouse…_

"Look, how about we make a deal?" Lydia replied, pursing her lips in thought. "If you can get all of these practice questions right, then we can get ice cream after."

"Like, _together_? We can get ice cream _together_?"

"Not a date. But yes, together. My treat, okay?"

I tried not to be too giddy about her proposition, but it was making my heart flutter relentlessly.

* * *

By the time we'd finished studying, and I'd finally mastered all the cell parts and their functions as well as various other cell topics, it was 11:00 PM. Lydia was practically asleep on the bed and I was slouching in my chair as much as possible.

"I think you'll do fine," Lydia said groggily, "But my gosh that took forever…"

"Are you going to be okay to drive home?" I asked her, sitting up so I could see her better.

She didn't respond so I repeated myself, but then I noticed she'd fallen asleep.

"Lydia," I said softly, shaking her shoulder, "Wake up, you have to go home."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Can I just stay here?"

_Yes, yes please…_ "I think you'd be happier if you go home, do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I want to stay," she replied, a sleepy smile spreading on her face.

"Um, Lydia, I don't think you're going to like that decision in the morning…" Not to mention where was I going to sleep? And what would my dad say if he found her in my room?

"But I'm so comfy Stiles… Don't make me move."

I tried to gently rouse her but she wasn't budging. "Um… Okay, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to pick you up and I'll take you downstairs, because really this is nice of you to want to stay in my bed, and normally I'd be down for that, but I think you're just tired so this is a bad idea. So I'll take you home, okay?"

"Stiles," Lydia said firmly, "Just let me stay, it's fine."

I sighed deeply and nodded, "Um… Okay, yeah… Okay, I'll sleep on the couch then…"

So that's what I did. I tucked Lydia in carefully and crept downstairs with a spare blanket, then sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Terrified of what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

_**You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear…**_

In the morning I ventured upstairs, expecting to hear Lydia scream when she woke up in my bed. But instead I found her wide awake and brushing her hair in my mirror. "Good morning," she said happily, "Thanks for letting me stay the night, do you have a shirt I can borrow? I totally can't wear the same thing I had on yesterday, and I'm sure I can figure out a way to make one of your button downs look good on me."

"Uh… Yeah, sure…" I replied, "Good morning… Um, are you okay? I mean, are you feeling okay? Because you're in my room, and you stayed the night…"

"Yeah? So? I'm fine, nothing happened. I was tired, we had a sleepover. No biggie."

"Okay…" I replied, beginning to rummage in my drawers for a shirt she could borrow. I found a red plaid button down which I handed to her, "How's this?"

She smiled politely, "That'll do. Now go out so I can change."

"Uh yeah, sure…" I said, stepping into the hall and closing the door.

A few seconds later she was calling my name. "Do you want me to come in, are you decent?"

"Yes, Stiles," came her unamused reply. "This shirt isn't working," she said through the door.

I opened it slowly, shielding my eyes just in case she wasn't actually decent.

"This doesn't fit," Lydia said throwing the shirt back to me. I had to move my hand to catch it, and then I noticed she was in just a bra and a pair of my boxers….

"Um Lydia…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Didn't want to go commando or wear dirty panties, so I stole a pair. Sorry."

"It's fine…" I said, not believing my eyes. "Is this what you, um, call decent?"

"What?" she said, eyes wide with confusion, "Like you've never seen a girl's bra before. I'm not naked or anything."

Well actually I _haven't_ seen a girl's bra before… "It's fine," I say. _You look perfect…_

"So can I try a different shirt, or?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say, pulling a few more from the drawer and handing them to her. My mind was so confused, why exactly did she need me to leave for her to change if she was just going to invite me back into the room when she was half naked anyhow? And why was she okay with taking a pair of my_ underwear_ to put on, but not finding a shirt on her own?

"You okay, Stiles?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You're blushing," Lydia teases, "Am I embarrassing you?"

"Lizard legs…" I mutter, "Um, no, no not at all. I'm fine. I'll let you finish changing."

* * *

At school she pretends like nothing happened. Which, technically nothing did happen, but that's besides the point. She was in my bed, sleeping, in my bed. And there was apparently supposed to be no discussion of this. I tried to catch her attention as she walked down the hallway but she, as usual, ignored me and kept walking. She looked super cute in my shirt, which she'd tied at the bottom so it looked a lot more feminine. And oddly she'd had a long flowy black skirt in her bag for "emergencies" she'd told me, and it happened to look perfect with the shirt she'd picked out. Then again, Lydia looked perfect in everything and anything.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me as he strode up to my locker. "You look like you drank sour milk."

"I'm fine," I reply a bit too quickly, "I just didn't sleep well."

"Oh…" Scott says, deciding not to press on he chose to switch topics. "So, how was studying with Lydia."

I almost jumped out of my skin with that question, but thankfully Scott was used to me being jittery when she was mentioned. "Fine," I said back, "She's a good tutor. I'll be okay on the test, I think."

"Cool," Scott said, "Ready for class then?"

I nodded and slammed my locker shut. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

I finally caught her at the end of the day as she was walking to the parking-lot.

"Lydia, wait!" I called, watching her turn to look at me, her perfect strawberry blond hair swinging as she moved. "Can we talk about what happened last night?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "About what, Stiles? We didn't do anything. I already said that. Why are you so jittery?"

"Because… I really like you, Lydia. And you were in my bed. So I mean, that's kind of a big deal for me and -"

"Stiles," she said quickly, "Calm down. I know you like me, and I'm sorry if it was weird for you having me stay over, if it was that weird it won't happen again, okay?"

"No! No… I mean, yeah… But it's just…"

"Stiles, we're just friends. I'm not going to pressure you if its too weird, I don't want things to get funky between us."

"We're friends?" I choke. Since when does Lydia think of me as a friend?

"Um, yeah?" she retorts, "I mean you kind of have to be, I'm friends with all of your friends."

Right… "Oh, okay, yeah…"

"I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow, okay?" she winks at me and then gets in her car before I can say anything else. All I can think about is her standing in my underwear, in my room, and how somehow we're friends...


	2. Your Lipstick Stain is a Work of Art

_**And I know now, that I'm so down…**_

The next night Lydia texted me at 9:00 PM to ask if she could bring over my stuff she'd borrowed. I said yes, obviously, and within twenty minutes I heard her car pull up in the driveway. Dad wasn't home so I ran downstairs to get the door. I opened it up to see Lydia in a form fitting black dress that she hadn't been wearing at school. She had a bag that had more of her own clothes in it looped over one wrist, and my clothes were neatly folded in her arms. "I thought maybe I could sleepover again? If you needed another late night study session?"

"Uh… Okay? I don't think we talked about studying again…"

"Oh, I know. I just figured you might want to," she eyed the room behind me, "So, can I come in?"

"Uh yeah, yeah. Come in," I told her, stepping out of the way. She bounced inside like she owned the place and headed straight upstairs to my room. Then, she plopped down on the bed and kicked her shoes off.

"Uh, Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… Jackson okay with this? With you staying over? Are your parents okay with this? Are you okay, with this?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Stiles, I'm a grown woman. I don't need other people's approval of what I do."

"So… You are okay with this?"

"I like you, Stiles. We're friends, I can have a sleepover with my friends."

I let my brain try to figure this all out, but it wasn't happening. "Yeah, but you… You've never really liked me, before this. Like, even in a friend way…"

"I can't change my mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Of course you can, I just… This is really awkward, because I've liked you since the third grade so… I mean, I just… Is this solely a friend thing?"

"We'll see," she replied curtly, "I haven't decided."

My stomach twirled, what exactly did that mean? Was there a chance she liked me as more than a friend?

"So, studying? Yes?"

I pushed my own web of thoughts aside and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

An hour later we were side-by-side on the couch downstairs watching a movie. We'd given up studying once Lydia had decided I was ready for the test, and didn't want me to 'over study'.

"You still owe me ice cream," I blurted as the TV flicked to commercial. We were watching one of those 'made-for-TV' films where the family is feuding but everything is fine by the end.

"I know," Lydia says matter-of-factly, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

We turn our attention back to the TV and then I feel her hand rest on my thigh. I don't think anything of it but then I feel her lean her head against me. Moments later she has her arm around me and her head on my shoulder.

"Comfortable?" I ask quietly.

She nods and smiles, "Mhmm."

"Okay," I reply, unsure if I'm supposed to engage in contact too.

"You know," she says softly, "Jackson dumped me."

No I didn't know that, why does no one tell me anything?! "He did?"

"Yeah, two weeks ago…"

"You never said anything…"

"I know," she sighs, "I didn't want anyone to know. I told Allison eventually… But I was embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be," I say, "He doesn't deserve you, if he thinks he has the right to just let you go…" I notice my tone is suddenly angry.

"Stiles," she mumbles sleepily, "I will never understand why you like me so much."

"You're beautiful," I tell her, "You're the most beautiful girl I know, I've never seen you do anything that wasn't beautiful. I mean you even look pretty when you cry, how is that possible? And you have a pretty brain too, so it's even better -"

She's beaming up at me now, her eyes are starry… "Stiles…" she breathes.

_Dammit I want to kiss you…_ "Yeah?"

"I think I like you," she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"And if you want to date me, I'm so down for that."

"Are you… Are you_ serious_?"

"Yeah," she says almost inaudibly, "I am. You're all the things a girl looks for… I just, wasn't looking I guess."

"What?"

"I wasn't looking in the right places. I didn't know I was looking for you."

I can't stop myself, and suddenly my mouth is pressed firmly against hers. _Hot damn…_

"Stiles," she squeaks in between biting my lip and kissing me, "Upstairs, now."

* * *

_**Your lipstick stain is a work of art; I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so down…**_

I wake up with a thin arm attached to a slender hand with perfectly manicured nails draped over me. I'm not wearing any clothes, I notice. And a perfectly toned leg connected to a well moisturized knee is currently being pressed into my stomach. Lydia has a happy sleepy smile plastered on her face, her hair is covering one eye just so, and she's got a smear of lipstick on her cheek. It's all over my sheets too, not that I care, it looks like it belongs there. I consider buying new sheets so I never have to wash these, so our moment together can be memorialized by Revlon ColorBurst Lip Butter in "Raspberry Pie". But I decide that's too creepy, even for me, and by then I notice her eyes are starting to flutter open.

"Good morning," she says sweetly, green eyes blinking at me warmly.

"Morning," I say back.

She leans over and gives me Eskimo kisses, "Last night was fun, sorry about the sheets."

"I agree," I reply, "And don't worry, it looks like art work."

"If you say so," she giggles. _She's in my bed, and giggling. I'm dead, I've gone to Heaven._

I kiss her nose, "So are we done pretending these are just sleepovers?"

"Mmm… I'd say so," she replies, "Because usually sleepovers between friends don't wind up in excellent sex."

"No, probably not," I agree, "I don't think friends do that on a regular basis. I mean, Scott and I definitely do _not_ do _that_ on a regular -"

"Stiles," she says to shut me up, "You're rambling again."

"Sorry, I'm still having a hard time normalizing this in my head. I ramble when I'm nervous, and I'm still nervous. Like, should I get today's date tattooed on me in a heart with your name or something to commemorate it? Is that a thing?"

"No," she laughs, "While that's endearing, I don't think that's a good idea. Or a thing."

"Too bad," I say kissing her tenderly, "I don't think people will believe me that we slept together."

"They will if we tell them together," she says, returning the kiss, "And besides, who cares if they believe you? I'll believe you."

"Duly noted," I say, "Are you still down with this?"

"So down," Lydia giggles, "I am so, totally, down."


End file.
